Let Me Hold You
by BlueAngel07
Summary: I have just seen the Twilight movie and I loved it. I noticed they didn’t mention a lot about Bella’s mother’s boyfriend Phil. What if he was the reason Bella moved to Forks? Why? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have just seen the Twilight movie and I loved it. I noticed they didn't mention a lot about Bella's mother's boyfriend Phil. What if he was the reason Bella moved to Forks? Why? Read and Review!!!

Chapter One

_+Flashback+ _

_Bella was lying in her bed that night because her mom was working late. She had finished her work from school for the night and listen as Phil her mother's husband came through the door. She could tell that he was drunk by how loud he was being downstairs. Bella pretended to be asleep as he walked into her bedroom. He sat down on her bed and she closed her eyes tighter. _

"_I know you are not asleep kid," Phil said setting down his beer bottle. "Hmm," he said running his hand along her hair. Bella felt him move her body so that she was lying completely on her back. _

"_Don't," Bella said opening her eyes and he touched her face. _

"_Don't tell me don't," Phil said in a soft threatening tone. Bella closed her eyes tightly as his lips came onto hers roughly. She knew what would happen next and there was nothing she could do about it. _

_+End of Flashback+ _

Bella had been picked up by her dad at the airport in Seattle. They didn't say much on the ride home but then again they hadn't seen each other since she was three. I mean she would come to see him every now and again but it wasn't much. "Your hair is long," Charlie said in a low voice.

"I cut it since the last time I saw you," Bella said touching the end of her hair.

"Oh," Charlie said before pulling in front of his house. He helped her with her bags and then sent her to her bedroom. Bella looked around for a minute before starting to unpack.

Bella heard the honk of a car horn and went to look out her window. She saw her father, a man in a wheelchair and a tall young boy. She headed down the stairs of the house and out the door.

"Hey there Bella," Billy said causing him to smile.

"Billy lookin good," Bella said shaking his hand.

"Still dancing," Billy said with a smile. "You know your father hasn't shut up about you coming down here since you called," he said. "Its good to have you here kid," he said causing her to smile.

"He is exaggerating," Charlie said causing her to laugh.

"Hi I am Jacob," the tall boy replied. "We use to make mud pies when we were little," he said causing her to laugh.

"Yeah I think I remember," Bella said laughing.

"So what do you think?" Charlie asked putting his hand on the truck.

"What?" Bella asked causing them to laugh.

"Its your homecoming present," Charlie said causing her to look in shock.

"Are you kidding?" Bella asked. "Oh my god," she said jumping in his arms. "Thank you," she said hugging him close.

"Lets get in," Jacob said heading around to the passenger side. Bella jumped into the driver side and looked around in her truck. "I redid the whole engine," he said smiling

"See told you she would like it," Billy said. "I am with it when it comes to the kids," he said causing his friend to roll his eyes.

Bella couldn't believe her dad had got her a new car maybe life wouldn't be so hard. She would be starting her first day tomorrow and maybe it would be so bad. During her first couple hours at school she had made a few friends. It was true most of them were guys but that is the way is always was. She found it hard to get along with girls. Maybe it was because they talked to much or their cattiness.

That day at lunch she went over to sit next to the first guy she met coming into school. "Hey," Eric said smiling up at her. "Oh Mikey I see you met my homegirl Bella," he said with a smile.

"Oh your home girl huh," Mike said looking at him.

"Actually," Tyler said coming over to her. "She is my girl," he said pulling Mike's chair from under him and then went taking off.

"You're dead Tyler," Mike said running after him and everyone laughed.

"Oh my god such kids," Jessica said. "And it looks like you're their new toy," she said causing Bella to snicker slightly.

Bella turned away for a minute to see some kid walking from outside. "Who are they?" Bella asked causing them all to turn around.

"Oh those are the Cullens," Jessica said. "But something is off with them," she said.

"Like what?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow.

"Well you see those too," Jessica said. "The blonde is Rosalie she is a real bitch," she said. "The one holding her hand is Emmett," she replied. "They are together like together together," she said.

"So what Jessica," Angela said. "Its not like they are related," he said.

"But still they live in the same house isn't the kind of creepy," Jessica said with a digusted look.

"You better watch what you say," Bella said looking over at her.

"Why?" Jessica asked looking at them as they came past.

"Because Rosalie looks like she can kick your ass," Bella said causing everyone but Jessica to laugh. The couple walked past them with a smile on their face from Bella's comment.

"Okay look at them," Jessica said looking at another couple. "That girl Alice she is really weird," she said looking over at her.

"She looks pretty normal to me," Bella said causing the others to smirk. No one every talked back to her before. It was cool.

"And Jasper he looks like he is in pain all the time," Jessica said getting aggrevated with her.

"Maybe he is," Bella said. "Have some compassion," she said rolling her eyes. Alice smiled having heard their conversation and led Jasper to the table.

"Fine look at him," Jessica said. "His name is Edward," he said. "He is completely gorgeous not that I am interested of course but we aren't good enough for him anyway," she said.

"Maybe he just has high standards," Bella said causing him to smile as he walked past them.

"Well everyone is perfect in your eyes huh?" Jessica asked crossing her arms.

"Not perfect I just don't judge," Bella said in a low voice and then looked over at them. Edward locked eyes with her and she began to panic. She turned away quickly and found that Jessica had left.

"That was awesome girl," Eric said. "No one has put her in her place," he said laughing.

"Glad I could be the first," Bella said taking a bite of her food. After lunch it was time for her last class and it was Biology. She had walked into the classroom with Mike following her.

"Hey this is Bella," Mike said to the teacher.

"Nice to meet you Bella," Mr. Molina replied. "Please have a seat next to Mr. Cullen," he said. Bella went over to sit next to him noticing his mouth went over his hand.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked reaching to touch his forehead but he flinched.

"I am fine," Edward said pushing her petri dish near her. "You better start working," he said.

"Okay," Bella said arching her eyebrow and then he got up walking out quickly. She arched her eyebrow and then figured there was something wrong.

Bella had went to the office after class and found Edward near the counselor. "There has got to be some other opening anything," Edward said. "I can't be in biology," he said.

"I am sorry but there isn't," Sandy replied to him and he sighed.

Edward turned to see him causing me to freeze and then he brushed past him. Bella then headed out of the office feeling upset but didn't understand why. I mean he was just some guy. That next morning she was going to ask him what the hell is problem was but he wasn't there. Or the next day. Or the next.


	2. Authors Note

AN: To my frist review and all the other readers.....I know its the movie words now but it will get better.....just keep reading.....Thank you!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A week later something was wrong with Bella she was getting sick. Not like a cold sick but puking over the toilet sick. And she wasn't eating much. Something else worried her. It was the week of her period and she hadn't used a single tampon. She began to panic and think of the horrible nights with Phil.

Bella had walked in to class talking with Eric about the prom. "So I was wondering," he stated causing her to freeze up because he knew what he was going to ask her.

"Hey girl," Mike said shaking his wet hat over her. "How are you liking the rain?" He asked taking off his jacket. "You better get use to it," he said as she walked away from them.

Bella looked up at her table seeing that Edward was at their table. He was back. She walked over to him, set her bag down on the floor, and sat at her seat. "Hi," Edward said.

"Oh," Bella said. "You are talking to me now," she said causing him to smile.

"I am sorry I didn't introduce myself last weekend," Edward said. "That was rude," he said. "My name is Edward Cullen and you are Bella right?" He asked.

"Guilty," Bella said causing him to laugh.

"Okay kids," Malino said. "Time to label to Mitosis," he said. "And you ever gets first gets this golden onion as a prize," he said causing everyone to moan in anguish.

"Lady's first," Edward said moving the microscope near her.

"You were gone," Bella said looking over at him while placing her hand on the microscope.

"Yeah," Edward said. "I had some personal things to take care of," he said folding his hands.

"Prophase," Bella said looking for a quick second and he looked after her.

"Prophase," Edward repeated.

"Like I said," Bella said with a smirk on her face and then he put the other slide on.

"So are you enjoying the rain?" Edward asked causing her to laugh. "What?" He asked with a smile.

"You are asking me about the weather," Bella said causing him to laugh.

"Yeah I guess I am," Edward said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I hate the rain," Bella said. "And the cold," she said trembling with the disgust causing him to laugh. He then grabbed the microscope and looked at the next slide.

"Anaphase," Edward said causing her to look in the microscope.

"Anaphase," Bella repeated causing him to smirk.

"Like I said," Edward said mockingly and she shook her head. "So then why are you in the coldest and wettest place know to the continental U.S.?" He asked causing her to sigh.

"Its complicated," Bella said causing him to look over at her.

"I think I could keep up," Edward said causing her to take a deep breath.

"My mom remarried," Bella said causing him to arch her eyebrow.

"So you don't like the guy?" Edward asked causing her to cringe.

"Lets just focus more on the work and less on me," Bella said harshly causing him to tense.

"I didn't mean to offend," Edward said causing her to sigh.

"Its not that," Bella said before Mr. Malino walked over to them.

"Back to work guys," Mr. Malino said causing them to sigh and focus on their work. Bella had quickly walked out of the classroom and Edward followed after her.

Edward grabbed her by the arm and she jerked away from him. "Sorry," he said softly.

"It's fine," Bella said. "But I am going to be late," she said heading to her outside. Edward arched his eyebrow and it frustrated him to know end that he couldn't read her.

Edward was watching her from his car wondering what had got her so rattled. Did he hurt her? Did she get scared of his cold hard hands? Alice looked over at her brother and Jasper looked over at Bella.

"She's upset," Jasper said softly. "I can feel her pain," he said.

"What kind of pain?" Alice asked looking over at him.

"Its intense," Jasper said looking over at her and they heard the sound of screeching tires. Edward watched as the van came speeding towards and unaware Bella.

Bella turned around seeing a van come at her and she closed her eyes. She was ready to die but then something grabbed her. She had hit the side of her head against the car. Edward felt her go limp in his arms and felt horrible that he didn't shield her enough. He moved away from her and then ran away from the advancing crowd.

Tyler the driver of the van and Bella were taken to the hospital to get checked out. She felt very frustrated that she was forced to go to the hospital. Charlie had come rushing into the room.

"Bella," Charlie replied.

"Dad," Bella said looking at him. "I am okay," she said as he placed his hand on her face.

"You are losing your license," Charlie said glaring at Tyler. "I should even arrest you," he said causing her to grab his arm.

"Dad stop it," Bella said. "I am fine it was accident," she said firmly.

"Bella Swan," a voice said causing her to turn. "I am Dr. Cullen," he said. "I couldn't wait to meet the infamous chief's daughter," he said with a smile.

"Is she okay doctor?" Charlie asked looking over at her.

"I am sure she will be fine," Carlisle said softly. "But I still want to check her out," he said looking into her eyes and lifting her chin. Bella moved his hand away from her face.

"I am fine," Bella said firmly.

"Bella let him check you please," Charlie said causing her to sigh in frustration.

'_I wish Charlie would leave along with everyone else,' Bella thought to herself. 'I really need to ask this doctor something,' she thought with a sad look in her eyes. _

"Charlie," Carlisle said softly. "I think you might want to start that paper work now," he said.

"Sure," Charlie said kissing Bella on the forehead.

"Nurse," Carlisle said. "Take Tyler to his family he is fine," he said firmly. They were alone causing her to tense up a little bit. "Bella is there something you want to tell me," he said.

"Actually," Bella said looking down. "There was," she said. "But I am afraid," she said.

"I will not tell anyone," Carlisle said. "You have my word," he said.

"Even my father," Bella said causing him to nod. "I think I am pregnant," she said softly.

"Okay," Carlisle said. "And what makes you think that?" He asked.

"I um have been getting sick the past week," Bella said. "And I am five days late," she said.

"Okay," Carlisle said. "I will do a test," he said.

"Not here," Bella said. "Things have a tendency to get out," she said firmly. Carlisle sighed to himself knowing that she was right and then took out a card.

"This is my address," Carlisle said. "Come over tonight I will run the test and put my wife's name on it for you," he said causing her to look in shock.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Bella asked. "I couldn't do that," she said.

"Everything will be fine Bella," Carlisle said firmly. "Maybe I ask something?" He asked causing her to laugh at him.

"You just did," Bella said with a smile and he laughed. "You want to know who is the father," she said causing him to nod his head. "I was raped," she said trying to hold back the tears.

"You don't have to say anymore," Carlisle said causing her to sigh and then Charlie walked in. "Your daughter is going to be just fine," he said with a smile.

"Thank you doc," Charlie said. "Come on I will take you out to eat," he said.

"I am not really hungry," Bella said softly. "I just want to go to bed," she said.

"Okay," Bella said causing her to look back at the doctor and smiled over at him. He was being so nice and she didn't understand why. But it didn't matter she needed someone right now.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Carlisle came into the house that afternoon and looked over at his children. "Alice I am going to need you to take Jasper out for the night," he said. "A few hours should do," he said firmly.

"Why?" Rosalie asked looking at her.

"Bella Swan is coming over," Carlisle said. "All I can tell you is that she needs me and your mother's help right now," he said causing Edward to sit up.

"Is she hurt?" Edward asked. "Did I hurt her?" He asked in a panic.

"No you didn't hurt her," Carlisle said in a low voice. "But you may want to head out now," he said causing them to nod.

"She is very sad," Jasper said looking at all of them and then followed Alice out. Everyone else looked at each other and Carlisle looked into Rosalie eyes.

Rosalie got this sadden look on her face and then nodded her head. "I will make her some soup," she said causing Emmett to arch his eyebrow.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because we don't want to attract attention," Rosalie said lying through her teeth. Edward knew something was wrong and he had to find out.

Bella had told her dad she was going to a friend's house and would be back in an hour. She had come up to the Cullen's house and it was absolutely beautiful. Edward came out of the house. "Bella," he said in a low voice and she folded her hands nervously.

"Hi," Bella said softly. "Is your dad here," she said.

"Yes," Carlisle said coming up behind Edward. "Come right in Bella," he said leading her to the house.

"Bella," Rosalie said. "I am Rosalie," she said. "I made so soup if you are hungry," she said.

"Um yeah," Bella said. "I am," she said. "Thank you," she said looking at her with a smile.

"First things first Bella," Carlisle said causing her to nod her head. Edward watched her expression go from content to pain in a matter of seconds.

"What is wrong with her?" Emmett asked looking at Esme.

"That is none of our business," Esme said turning to Rosalie. "Lets get her food ready," she said leading her to the kitchen.

Carlisle had taken her blood and then put his wife name on the label. "How can I ever thank you?" Bella asked causing him to hold up a card. "Rape counseling," she said.

"Its out of town," Carlisle said. "And my daughter goes to it," he said. "Rosalie," he said causing her to look down at the floor.

"I don't know if I am ready," Bella said causing him to sit in front of her.

"Don't talk just listen," Carlisle said softly. "It's helped her," he said causing her to nod.

"I will try," Bella said standing up from the chair. "When will you know?" Bella asked.

"Tomorrow," Carlisle said. "You can come over around lunch since its Saturday," he said causing her to smile over at him.

"Okay," Bella said. "Now I better go eat that food I don't want to offend anyone," she said heading out of the room and caught Emmett playing guitar hero. "Expert," she said.

"You play," Emmett said softly.

"Yeah I do," Bella said. "Better than you," she said looking at his scores.

"Is that a challenge?" Emmet asked causing her to look down at him.

"Maybe latter Emmett," Rosalie said sternly.

"Your on," Bella said looking over at him and he nodded his head. Emmett reminded her of a big teddy bear. She went over to the table and ate some of the soup.

"Its it good?" Esme asked.

"Wonderful," Bella said softly. "Thank you," she said. "But I think I am getting a little tired," she said standing up from the chair. "I guess I will see you guys tomorrow," she said softly.

"Let me walk you out," Edward said causing her to nod her head.

Edward opened the truck door for her and she turned to him. "I am sorry about earlier," Bella said.

"You don't have to apologize," Edward said. "Just know that I would never hurt you," he said causing her to take in his scent and it made her heart stop.

"Goodnight Edward," Bella said getting into the car.

"Goodnight Bella," Edward said before going back into his house and she looked down at the card. She started her truck and then drove away from the Cullen house.

Bella went into her house that night and went straight to bed. Edward had came through her window quietly and looked down at her arm. Carlisle had taken some blood from her that is the reason Jasper had to be out of the house. He knew he shouldn't be here but he couldn't stay away. He looked around the room for a minute and then heard her whimper. "Stop," Bella cried in her sleep.

Edward felt a growl escape his throat. "Don't please," Bella said as the tears flowed down her face. He had to leave now or he would go crazy seeing her in pain.

Rosalie was at the porch when he arrived back home. "What did you do?" Rosalie asked looking at him and he walked past her.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay," Edward said causing her to grab his arm and he growled at her. Everyone in the room stood up looking at the two of them.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "She is not ready to tell," he said.

"Tell what?" Edward asked. "She was crying in her sleep," he said in anger.

"You care about her," Alice said looking over at him. "I knew it," she said with a smile.

"What if I do?" Edward asked glaring at them.

"She is human for one," Rosalie said. "And she is-," she stopped before running out of the house.

Emmett got up from the couch and ran out to find her. Edward went upstairs to his room and went to play on the piano. Something was wrong with her and he wanted to know. He wanted to help her.

Bella had pulled up to the Cullen's house that next afternoon and this time everyone was there. He had come over to her and led her to the back of the room. "I am pregnant," Bella said.

"Seems like you already knew," Carlisle said softly.

"I could tell by the look on your face," Bella said with tears coming from her eyes. "What am I going to do?" She asked. "How am I going to tell my dad?" She asked.

"You'll find a way," Carlisle said. "And if you want my help I will be there," he said causing her to shake her head.

"How am I going to be a mother?" Bella asked standing up. "I can barely walk on a straight flow without tripping," she said causing him to sigh.

"Parenting is something you learn Bella," Carlisle said. "And I am sure you will do great," he said causing her to sigh.

"I need to go," Bella said heading out of the house and Rosalie looked over at her. Bella had went for a walk in the woods and leaned against a tree.

"Hey," Rosalie said causing her to jump. "Whoa its just me," she said holding her hands up.

"Well," Bella said. "You can be my practice dummy," she said. "I am pregnant," she said. "I am with child and I have no clue what to do," she said causing Rosalie to get closer to her.

"I was raped like you were," Rosalie said softly. "If you need to talk," she said softly. "I know a place where we can go," she said causing her to look down.

"That would be great," Bella said causing them to head to Rosalie's red convertible. Edward watched them drive away and the looked back at the others.

Alice had closed her eyes tightly and had a vision of Rosalie with Bella.

_+Vision+_

"_What if I am a bad mom?" Bella asked as they sat on her car outside the crisis center. _

"_So you are keeping the baby?" Rosalie asked causing her to nod. _

"_Its not the babies fault that its father is a bastard," Bella said causing her to nod her head. _

"_Come on I should get back home," Rosalie said. "You have a dad to talk to," she said causing her to sigh deeply. "Just sit him down I am sure he'll b fine," she said causing her to smile. _

_+End of Vision+ _

Bella had pulled out of the Cullen's drive way and Alice came behind Rosalie. "I saw her in a vision with you at the crisis center," Alice said. "Poor Bella," she said.

"We got to keep an eye on her," Rosalie said. "The kids are going to tare her apart," she said with anger in her voice. She knew kids in this age could be cruel to each other.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella was standing by her truck rubbing circles around her stomach. It was Monday and she still hadn't told her father about her baby. She was scared. But she knew he would find out sooner or later. Alice and Rosalie came over to her. "Hey,' Alice said softly.

"Hey," Bella replied. "Does everyone in your family know?" She asked looking at Rosalie.

"Only me, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle," Rosalie said. "We are keeping it from the others until you want anyone to know," she said. "How did it go with your father?" She asked.

"I chickened out," Bella said. "I can't do it," she said shaking her head. "I can't," she said causing Alice to come over to her and touch her arm.

"Yes you can," Alice said softly. "You are a strong woman," she said. "You can do this," she said.

"How do you know?" Bella asked causing her to smile at Rosalie.

"Call it woman's intuition," Alice said causing her to laugh.

"Sit with us today," Rosalie said. "Besides Jessica doesn't like you," she said.

"I don't really like her either," Bella said with a smile on her face. "But I should get to class," she said softly. "I'll see you at lunch," she said walking away from them.

Bella had went through her classes as normal and then went to lunch. Alice waved her over and took her by the hand. She sat her down next to Edward who slightly smiled at her.

"Okay can you tell us now," Emmett said causing Rosalie to smack him. "OW!!" He said rubbing his head.

"You don't have to," Edward said looking over at her with caring eyes.

"I know," Bella said nodding her head. "But it's going to come out sometime," she said. "The reason I came over to your house," she said. "For the blood test," she said looking down.

"Hey," Alice said touching her leg.

"I am pregnant," Bella said. "And the father is my rapist," she said softly. Edward clenched his fist tightly after hearing that last word.

"Do you know the person?" Emmett asked ready to kill the man who did this. He was also sure by the look in his brother's eyes he was ready as well.

"Nope," Bella said lying. "But that doesn't matter now," she said touching her stomach. "I am going to be a momma soon," she said touching her stomach.

"When is your fist appointment," Rosalie said causing her to sigh.

"That is something I want to talk to your dad about," Bella said. "I was hoping he could be my doctor I mean I trust him," she said.

"He is going to have no problem with that," Alice said with a reassuring smile.

"I haven't even asked him yet," Bella said with a smile.

"Trust us," Rosalie said. "We know our dad," she said winking over at Alice.

"Are you going to eat?" Edward asked causing her to shake her head.

"I just got over my morning sickness," Bella said. "I don't want to get it back just yet," she said with a smile on her face and he smiled over at her.

Bella had went to class with him that day at Biology but they didn't talk much. He walked her over to her locker and she took a deep breath. "Are you going to get sick?" Edward asked.

"No," Bella said. "I am just nervous," she said. "I have to tell my dad," she said. "That I am pregnant and that I have been raped," she said. "I mean I can manage the first part but," she said looking down.

"You could tell him I am the father," Edward said causing her to look up in shock.

"Why would you do that for me?" Bella asked. "I barely even know you," she said. "And yet your willing to give up your whole teenage life for me," she said causing him to laugh on the inside.

"It's up to you," Edward said. "But I meant what I said," he said touching her face. Bella closed her eyes and then he walked away from her.

Charlie had walked into the house to find her sitting on the couch crying. "Bella," he said coming over to her quickly. "What is the matter?" He asked.

"Dad I got to tell you something," Bella said softly. "I went to the doctor," she said. "And I found that um," she said looking down.

"What honey?" Charlie asked. "You can tell me anything," he said.

"I am pregnant," Bella said with tears in her eyes. "I was raped dad," she said. "I am so sorry," she said letting her tears flow out.

"Oh baby," Charlie said wrapping his arms around her. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he said stroking her back. "We'll get through this," he said softly.

"I can't tell mom," Bella said.

"She is gonna know eventually," Charlie said looking into her eyes.

"Please," Bella said causing him to nod and he hugged her close.

"When you are ready," Charlie said softly. "Come on let's order a pizza and watch a movie," he said in a low voice. "Have you made an appointment?" She asked.

"Yeah I am going to speak with Dr. Cullen tomorrow," Bella said softly causing him to smile. He picked up the phone and then menu.

"He is a good man," Charlie said. "Okay what is the baby craving?" He asked causing her to smile. Man did she have the greatest dad in the world.

Bella pulled her truck up the Cullen's house that weekend. Carlisle was sitting on the porch with his paper in hand. "Um," Bella said. "Dr. Cullen," she said.

"Please Bella," Carlisle said. "Call me Carlisle," he said.

"I have something I want to ask you," Bella said. "And you can totally soay no," she said. "But would you mind being my doctor through this pregnancy?" She asked causing him to smile.

"I would be honored Bella," Carlisle said. "When would you want to see me?" He asked.

"Preferably on Fridays after school," Bella said causing him to nod.

"How about this coming Friday?" Carlisle asked causing her to nod.

"That would be great," Bella said with a smile. "I told my dad," she said.

"That is great Bella I told you he would not be upset," Carlisle said softly. "Did you tell him about the rape as well?" He asked causing her to nod.

"But not my mom yet," Bella said softly. "She kind of freaks a lot," she said half lying. "Well bye," she said turning around.

"Wait," Carlisle said. "The kids will be back soon from baseball," he said. "They are going to want to see you," he said causing her to nod her head.

"Okay," Bella said coming on the porch and sat down as a truck pulled next to hers.

"Bella!" Alice said jumping out of the jeep and coming over to her. "I am so glad you are here," she said with a smile on her face.

"Back at you," Bella said slightly laughing.

"I just found some cute things going shopping yesterday," Alice said. "And don't worry they are neutral colors so they will go perfect for either a boy or a girl," she said going into the house.

Bella arched her eyebrow and turned back to Rosalie. "That's Alice," she said. "You'll get use to her craziness," she said causing her to nod.

"Right," Bella said softly. "I am good with crazy," she said softly.

Edward watched them walk into the house together and then looked at Carlisle. He shrugged his shoulders and then went on reading his paper. Edward came out from his shower and found Bella playing with Emmett on the guitar hero. "HA!!" Bella said sticking out her tongue.

"No way," Emmett said. "You cheated," he said.

"Oh right," Bella said rolling her eyes. "Don't be a sore loser," she said pinching his cheek. She noticed they were hard and cold but didn't say anything about it.

That left all of them in shock usually people flinch away but she didn't. "I am not a loser," Emmett said back to her as she went over to Edward.

Edward was reading a book as she sat down next to him. "Good book," Bella said causing him to smile and glance over at her.

"Very good book," Edward said causing her to nod.

"I wouldn't have pegged you much for a reader," Bella said. "Maybe a composer," she said softly.

"I do write music," Edward said causing her to nod.

"Prove it," Bella said causing him to put down the book and lead her upstairs. Alice smiled to herself the others just snicker.

"They are going to be in love," Alice chanted before kissing Jasper on the cheek. Bella watched as he played a piece of music for her.

"What is that one called?" Bella asked.

"Bella's Lullaby," Edward said causing her to smile.

"You know what that means right?" Bella asked standing up.

"What?" Edward asked looking over at her as she went to his shelves.

"That you are in love with me," Bella said turning around to face him. Edward stood up from the bench and backed her against the wall.

"Does this scare you?" Edward asked causing her to shake her head. "What if I am?" He asked. "I mean in love with you," he said touching her face.

"I would say you shouldn't be," Bella said. "Because you deserve better," she said softly.

"What makes you think you are not better?" Edward asked looking down at her.

"I am damaged," Bella said as he touched her lips gently.

"So am I," Edward said leaning in to give her a small kiss. Then her phone started to ring breaking them out of their trance.

"Hello," Bella said. "Yeah dad," she said moving away from him. "He said yes," she said. "Okay I will be home soon," she said hanging up the phone.

"You are leaving?" Edward asked.

"I really should," Bella said softly. "Thanks for the song," she said with a smile. Edward watched her leave from his window and then went out to hunt.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella had come for her appointment with Dr. Cullen at the hospital. Edward was there with him and she walked over to them. "Hey," Bella said softly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see if you need a friend," Edward said. "I can leave if you want," he said.

"No," Bella said grabbing his hand. "Stay," she said as the nurse handed her a robe.

"We'll give you some privacy," Carlisle said causing her to nod her head. Bella was laying on the table with Edward on the other side of her.

Carlisle was running the device over her stomach and he heard a thumb. "Is that him?" Bella asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Carlisle said with a smile. "That is your baby's heartbeat," he said. "I say you are about two months along," he said causing her to nod her head.

"Wow," Bella said touching the screen. "Look at it Edward," she said.

"I see," Edward said with a smile on his face like it was his own child.

"Can I have picture to show my dad?" Bella asked causing Carlisle to hand her one.

"Already done," Carlisle said softly. "Now I want you to come in next month same time," he said in a firm voice. "I will set up the appointment," he said causing her to nod.

"Okay," Bella said looking at the screen.

"We'll give you a minute," Carlisle said with a smile on his face and headed out of the room. Edward followed behind him and turned to his father.

"What about the father?" Edward asked wanting to take care of him.

"As long as he doesn't know about the baby," Carlisle said. "There is nothing he can do," he said firmly.

"I want to hurt him Carlisle," Edward said. "How dare he touch her," he said in anger.

"You must stay calm my son," Carlisle said gripping his shoulders. "I can see that you care for her but you must be careful not only is she in a fragile state but she does not know of the family," he said.

"I know," Edward said as she came out of the room dressed.

"What?" Bella asked looking at them.

"Nothing," Carisile said shaking his head. "Let me go take care of that appointment," he said. "And you are free to go," he said causing her to nod her head.

"Where are you going now?" Edward asked causing her to touch her stomach.

"I am having a craving for some ice cream and French fires," Bella said rubbing her stomach. Edward just laughed at her. "Hey don't laugh at my baby," she said hitting his arm lightly.

"I apologize," Edward said. "Its just that French fires don't go well with ice cream," he said.

"How would you know?" Bella asked. "Have you tried them?" She asked.

"Well no," Edward said causing her to stop. "But still," he said.

"Well come over to my house," Bella said. "Try them with me," she said. "And I bet you will love them just as much as my baby will," she said causing him to look down.

"I have to get home to do some work," Edward said causing her to nod her head.

"Well," Bella said. "I guess I will see you at school Monday," she said heading out of the hospital. That night she went to bed early and fell into a deep sleep.

Edward had come through her window and watched her sleep. This time she had a smile on her face and he was glad for that. He hated seeing her in pain. He just wanted to take her into his arms and take care of her for the rest of his life but that wasn't ever going to happen. He was a vampire. She deserved so much better than him. But he couldn't stay away from her.

Bella was cleaning her truck that next morning after her father had went to work. Rosalie had pulled up in her car along with Edward, Esme and Alice. "What are you doing?" Rosalie asked getting out.

"Washing my truck," Bella said arching her eyebrow.

"You are pregnant," Rosalie said taking the rag away from her. "Edward can do it," she said tossing him the rag and he glared at her.

"I am not helpless," Bella said taking the rag from Edward. "I can wash my truck," she said firmly.

"She is right Rosalie," Esme said softly. "Bella is a very strong woman," she said smiling.

"Thank you Esme," Bella said softly. "Can I get you guys anything?" She asked. "Water, milk, a beer," she said going through the list.

"No we are fine," Alice said. "But I got you some clothes," she said. "And more baby stuff," she said. "I can't wait till you find out if it was a boy or a girl," she said causing Bella to laugh.

"I told you crazy," Rosalie said causing Alice to hit her arm.

"Bella its going to rain soon," Edward said looking up in at the sky. "Let me take over," he said.

"I am not going to let you be out in the rain," Bella said firmly. "The truck can be cleaned later," she said heading in with them following behind her.

Esme had set her bag down on the table and pulled out some food. "I got you some food dear," she said softly. "You can't keep living on fries and ice cream," she said with a motherly smile.

"I ate some pizza too," Bella said causing Alice to giggle.

"What do you think?" Alice asked showing her the maternity dress.

"Its cute," Bella said softly. "And this time I mean it," she said causing Rosalie to laugh.

"Are you hungry dear?" Esme asked.

"We both are," Bella said. "We haven't ate in like an hour," she said coming over to the counter. "Let me get some plates," she said reaching up and the plate dropped to the floor.

"Here let me get it," Edward said not wanting to risk her cutting herself.

"Okay," Bella said smiling over at him and he put it in the trash. He then got out another plate and smiled over at her. She smiled up at him before turning away and biting her lip.

Bella had walked them to the door an hour later after talking for awhile. "Thanks for the food," she said hugging Esme.

"Anytime dear," Esme said stroking her hair. "Hey," she said. "How is your mother with all of this?" She asked causing her to look down.

"I haven't told her yet," Bella said. "I just I am not ready," she said causing her to nod.

"Well," Esme replied. "If you need a mother figure to talk to I am here," she said.

"Thank you," Bella said smiling at her. "You have all been so good to me," she said.

"Oh Edward I forgot my wallet on the table," Alice said softly. "Can you get it for me?" She asked. "Come on lets get the car started," she said rushing the girls away.

"That was kind of obvious," Bella said looking up at Edward as they went to the table.

"She's just trying to play match maker," Edward said in a low voice and grabbed her wallet.

"Well maybe she should find someone better for you," Bella said. "Someone that is not with child," she said in a firm voice.

"That is not the reason we can't be together," Edward said causing her to look down. "Hey," he said lifting her chin. "I care for you Bella but there is things you don't know," she said.

"Like what?" Bella asked looking up at him.

"I will see you on Monday," Edward said before leaving the house. Bella sighed deeply before sitting down on the couch to watch some television.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella had been hanging out with the Cullen's for the past couple of months. She was now for months along and a bulged in her stomach started to form. The kids at school weren't that bad with the one exception, Jessica. She was being a bitch to her and called her all sorts of names behind her back. It didn't matter to Bella. She knew that she wasn't any of the things she had spread.

"Look at that," Alice said coming over to her and touching her stomach.

"I get to find out the sex soon," Bella said with a smile on her face. "I can not wait," she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys," Jasper said coming over to Alice.

"Where have you guys been?" Rosalie asked kissing Emmett on the lips.

"We went to the store because Edward insisted on getting Bella something," Emmett said looking over at his brother who was glaring.

"A present," Bella said. "You didn't have too," she said softly.

"But its your birthday," Edward said holding up a teddy bear. "Its not much," he said.

"Its perfect," Bella said holding it in her arms. "Thank you," she said kissing his cold cheek. He took in her scent and felt the pool of venom fill his mouth. But he was stronger and could swallow it no problem.

"But you should have seen your dad," Emmett said causing her to look over.

"He is fine Bella," Jasper said holding his hand on my shoulder. "He just had to take care of these two guys from out of state," he said.

"What happened?" Bella asked curiously.

"They were causing a hassle," Edward said. "Nothing to worry about right Emmett," he said growling at him and Bella laughed. "What?" He asked.

"Did you just growl at him?" Bella asked. "That is cute," she said heading into school.

"I wonder if she think that if she knew who were really were?" Emmett asked causing everyone to exchange looks with each other.

Edward looked over at Bella during biology that whole time. He had no right to keep this big of a secret from her. She had the right to know that he was a vampire. That his family was all vampires. He had got all their blessings and was prepared to leave in the event that she had panic. Alice had a vision that she wouldn't and she was never wrong but just in case as Carlisle said to them.

"Hey Bella," Edward said causing her to look over at him.

"What?" Bella asked looking over at him.

"I was wondering if I could come over," Edward said. "Hang out," he said. "We could watch a movie if you wanted," he said softly.

"Sure," Bella said. "I would live that," she said. "Just no scares movies," she said. "I don't want to have nightmares," she said touching her belly protectively.

"I would never want you to fear," Edward said touching her hand and she smiled at him. Alice had been happy all afternoon when they got home from school.

"I can't wait," Alice said. "She will know everything and we can be totally normal," she said bouncing around and hugging Jasper.

"I better get going," Edward said standing up and grabbed a movie. He thought she would like this one because it was funny. "I'll be home late," he said.

"You respect that girl Edward," Esme said firmly.

"Yes mom," Edward said looking over at her and then walked out of the house. He threw the DVD in the car and then looked out into the woods. "Just in case," he said getting out his phone.

"Hello," Bella said into the phone.

"Hey Bella its me," Edward said in a low voice. "I am going to be a little late," he said. "Like maybe an hour is that alright," he said.

"Sure," Bella said with a smile. "I'll be here," she said.

"Okay goodbye," Edward said hanging up the phone and then shutting it off. He had to be able to concentrate.

Bella had gone into the couch and went to watch some television. Her father was gone which put Bella at ease with Edward coming over.

Charlie would be gone all night and part of the next morning. He was fishing with Billy. She had gone to the bathroom and then heard a crash. She came down the stairs and a mouth came over her lips.

"Where the hell is the man bitch?" The guy asked pressing the knife to her throat.

"I don't know," Bella said as he moved his hand away and he pushed her down. "Get out of my house please," she said as the went through the house destroying it.

"Shut up!!" The other guy yelled kicking her in the stomach.

"AHH!!" Bella screamed out. "Stop I am pregnant," she said holding her stomach.

"Oh really," the larger man said coming over to her. "Maybe we can show that cop a message," he said grabbing the back of her hair. "That he doesn't mess with the Harlem Brothers," he said.

Alice was sitting on the porch staring out at Edward's car knowing that he went to hunt. He didn't want to hurt Bella and would do whatever to prevent that. Then her eyes went black.

_+Vision+ _

_Bella had been kicked on last time in the stomach and she was covered in blood. "Come on lets take some of the jewelry, get the TV, and lets take the truck," the larger man replied. _

"_Bye baby," the smaller guy replied. "Say hello to daddy for us," he said heading out. _

_+End of Vision+_

"NO!!" Alice yelled out.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked looking over at her.

"Its Bella," Alice said softly. "She is being hurt," she said with pain in her eyes.

"Call Edward," Emmett said heading to his jeep with Rosalie behind him. "Carlisle," he said as his father ran out with his medical bag.

"There is blood!!" Alice yelled out before going to call Edward but his phone was off. "Damn it!" She yelled out. "Come on Jasper," she said running into the woods.

Bella had crawled into the kitchen to get to the phone leaving a trail of blood. "Bella," Carlisle said coming over to her.

"Oh my god," Rosalie said covering her mouth.

"Two men were here," Emmett said. "They same men from the store," he said. "We must destroy them," he said.

"No they are human," Carlisle said softly.

"Look at her," Emmett said. "They are the animals," he said.

"NO!!" Carlisle said. "We must get her to the hospital," he said lifting her up in his arms.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella woke up with lights flashing in her eyes and she turned her face. "Bella," Carisle said looking down at her. "Hey," he said softly. "We called your father and he is on his way," he said softly.

"My baby," Bella said looking over at him. "They kicked me in the stomach," she said.

"Bella," Carisle said. "I am so sorry," he said touching her forehead.

"No," Bella said shaking her head. "No," she said. "NO!!" She said trashing against him and the nurse had to sedate her. Carisle hand never felt so sad in his entire life until today.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked with her arms crossed.

"She just lost her child," Carisle said. "How do you think she is?" He asked harshly. Edward came brusting through the door with Alice behind him.

"Bella," Edward said seeing her through the window. "What are they doing?" He asked seeing the nurses put the straps on her.

"Its just a precaution," Carisle said softly. "She lost the baby Edward," he said in a low voice.

"Who did this?" Edward asked glaring over at his family. "WHO DID THIS?!" He asked yelling again.

"The men from the store," Emmett said causing him to head out. "Wait," he said. "Carisle was right we can't go killing them," he said. "She needs us right now she needs you," he said firmly.

Edward looked back at the Bella lying in the bed restraint. "Come on son," Carisle said. "Stay strong for her," he said gripping his shoulders.

"Can I go in?" Edward asked causing him to nod her head. He walked into the room and she looked up at him. "Bella," he said coming over to her.

"I killed my baby," Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"No you didn't," Edward said gripping her hand. "Those creeps did," he said firmly.

"But I let them do it," Bella said. "I shouldn't have said anything to them I should just stayed upstairs but me being the idiot that I am went down stairs," she said.

"Don't say that," Edward said. "This is not your fault," he said touching her forehead.

"I can't believe that," Bella said shaking her head. "I just want to die," she said closing her eyes. Charile had rushed to Bella's side a few hours later but didn't get much out of her.

Charlie had called Renee telling her about everything and she was on her first flight out. Bella had been let out of her restraints and still hadn't said anything. Rosalie came into the room. "Hey," she said.

"What are you still doing here?" Bella asked looking over at her.

"We wanted to see if you need anything," Rosalie said looking at her.

"I am not pregnant anymore," Bella said softly. "Why are you here?" She asked. "You don't have to pretend to care anymore," she said with tears in her eyes.

"We were never pretending," Rosalie said touching her hand. "We care for you all of us," she said touching her face. "And if I could kill those guys I would in a second," she said.

"I want my baby," Bella said balling her eyes out and Rosalie held her close. The rest of the Cullen's had walked into the room and went over to her.

"Bella," a voice said causing her eyes to widen.

"Mom," Bella said. "How did you?" She asked. "Where is Phil?" She asked causing them to look at each other. There was something in her eyes when she spoke the name Phil. It was terror.

"He is in Flordia honey," Renee said. "Listen we got a house there so I think you should come back with me and Phil," she said.

"No mom," Bella said. "I like it here," she said.

"Look what happened?" Renee asked looking at her.

"I am not going back mom," Bella said causing her to sigh.

"I am sorry but that is the end of the discussion," Renee said. "We are leaving as soon as you get out of here," she said causing her to look down at her hands. "I am going to talk to your dad," she said.

"Bella," Rosalie said looking over at her.

"Can you please leave?" Bella asked. "All of you," she said softly.

"Okay," Carisle said motioning his family out but he could see something was wrong. Bella had taken all of the IV's out of her arm and was thankful they took her off the monitor.

Bella rushed over to her clothes and put them on as quickly as possible. She was also thankful she was on the first floor. That made it easy for her to sneak out the window. Alice head shot up as her family conversated around her. "She is leaving," she said softly.

"What?" Carisle asked going into her room. "She's gone," he said. "Emmett go get her father," he said looking at him. "And her father only," she said. "Esme distract her mother," he said. "The rest of you come with me," he said firmly.

"What is going on?" Edward asked.

"I think it has something to do with Phil," Carisle said. "But I have to hear it from her," he said heading out to her car.

Emmett had managed to convince Charlie to come with him to the house without Rennee. Bella had been packing her bags and had got ready to leave her father a note. She opened the door to leave and met face to face with Edward. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I….I have to go," Bella said moving past him. "I am not going to live back with my mom," she said standing outside to wait for a cab.

"Where are you going to go?" Alice asked causing her to look down.

"I don't know," Bella said softly. "I'll figure it out when I get there," she said.

"How are you going to survivie?" Carisle asked looking at her.

"There is always stripping," Bella said causing Edward's fist to clench. "And if worse comes to worse there is hooking," she said causing him to growl and she looked up at him.

"What has got you scared?" Rosalie asked. "Is it Phil?" She asked causing her to look down. "He raped you he was the one that raped you," she said grabbing her arms.

"Every night," Bella said. "Since my mom let him in the house," she said. "He never stopped I begged him to stop," she said letting the tears flow. "I can't go back," she said. "I rather die," she said.

"Bella," Charlie said causing her to look up at him. "Why didn't you say something?" She asked.

"I was scared," Bella said. "That you wouldn't believe and send me back," she said causing him to look at her and cupped her face.

"Never," Charlie said firmly. "I would never ever not believe you," he said stroking her face. "I am gonna fight this," she said. "You will not go back with your mother," he said.

Bella threw her arms around her dad and let the tears flow on his shoulders.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella was sitting on the couch playing with her hands and Edward sat with her. Charlie was pacing around the room visibly angry. He would kill Renee for letting this happened to her. Carisle walked to the father of the girl he came to think of as his own child. "Everything will be fine," he said.

"Thank you doctor," Charlie said. "And thank you for taking care of my Bella," he said. "All of you," he said looking at them and Renee came through the door.

Esme walked through the room and went over to her husband. "Bella come on," Renee said. "Get your stuff," she said firmly causing Edward to wrap his arm around her waist.

"I am not going mom," Bella said. "There something you need to know," she said firmly.

"What?" Renee asked sitting on the table in front of her.

"Its about Phil," Bella said looking down at her hands. Rosalie gripped her arm and nodded her head. "It was his baby mom," she said. "He's been raping me ever since he moved into the house" she said.

"No," Renee said shaking her head.

"No," Charlie said with anger on his face and Emmett went over to him. "How can you?" He asked. "I mean this is your daughter," he said.

"Phil would never do that," Renee said. "She just doesn't want to come home with me," she said in a firm voice. "Well you are coming home and I will straighten you out," she said.

"Dad," Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"No you aren't," Charlie said handing her the paper. "I petition the court," he said. "We are having a custody hearing," he said. "My daughter is going to live with me," he said firmly.

"How are you going to exactly prove that I am unfit?" Renee asked looking down at the paper.

"I'll find a way," Charlie said glaring over at her and she stormed out. They went to court that next morning in Seatle. "What do you mean she has to go back?" He asked in anger.

"Until we have proven she is an unfit mother," Judge Thomas replied. "She has to go back with her mother," he said softly. "I am sorry Bella," he said causing her to cry.

"Dad," Bella said hugging him close and Renee came over.

"We are going home as soon as we get your things," Renee said walking out of the room. Edward and his family had been there through the whole hearing.

"I guess this is goodbye," Bella said looking back at him.

"Like hell it is," Edward said looking at her. "We can't just let them take her," he said.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "We have to get her out of here," he said firmly.

"We can't do that," Carisle said. "They would know something was up if we all went missing," he said causing her to look down. "I am sorry Bella," he said.

"No you are right," Bella said. "You have all done so much for me," she said. "Thank you," she said in a soft voice. Charlie watched in silence as Bella put her bags in her mother's car.

"I will get you home," Charlie said hugging her close.

"I know," Bella said nodding his head and turned to the Cullen's. It was just the kids. Carisle and Emse didn't have the strength to say goodbye to her.

"I am so sorry I didn't see this coming," Alice said touching her face.

"Its not your fault," Bella said. "I mean your not psychic or anything," she said causing Alice to feel a pain in her chest. "Bye Emmett," she said looking up at him. "Maybe with some practice you can beat me at guitar hero when I get back huh," she said.

"You're on," Emmett said trying to stay strong and Bella went to Rosalie.

"Thank you," Bella said. "For helping me with this all of it," she said. "I will never forget you," he said.

"Don't talk like you are not coming back," Rosalie said. "Because you are," she said firmly. Bella stood in front of Jasper and he took her hand in his. Everyone of the Cullen's stood in shock.

"It was nice meeting you Jasper," Bella said causing him to smile.

"Likewise Bella," Jasper said letting her hand free and she stood by Edward. Everyone moved away for a minute and went to speak with her father.

"I am so sorry," Edward said looking down.

"How is this your fault?" Bella asked. "Your only one man," she said softly. "Thank you for all that you have done for me," she said kissing him softly on the lips.

Edward had frozen still but kissed her back for a millisecond. "I'll be here waiting Bella," he said as she got into her mother's car. He still hadn't told her his secret. That he was a vampire.

Bella had walked into her mother's house that afternoon. It had that new smell and there was still boxes stacked up. "I will get you a bed for your room," Renee said softly.

"Whatever," Bella said not looking at her.

"Why would you lie about Phil?" Renee asked.

"It wasn't a lie mother," Bella said looking at her. "And he is not touching me again," she said in a firm voice and headed into her bedroom.

Edward was sitting in his room listening to Clair de Lu. It was Bella's favorite. She always wanted to listen to his music. He was so frustrated because he knew he could save her but he would reveal himself. He would endanger his family. Alice came into the room and sat down with him.

"I miss her," Alice said softly.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Edward asked causing her to look down. "Is she okay?" He asked causing her to shake her head.

"I saw her crying," Alice said. "Her mother has her laying on a cot," she said with anger.

"I could so easily kill that man that touches her," Edward said. "Its so frustrating," he said.

"Maybe Charlie will get her back," Alice said softly. "Maybe will get lucky," she said.

"I hope you are right," Edward said leaning his head back. That night Bella looked up when her cell started to ring. She had just finish talking with her father. She looked at the phone. Edward Cullen.

"Hello," Bella said softly.

"Bella," Edward said. "How are you?" He asked.

"How do you think?" Bella asked hurt. "He's not here," she said. "He's at this training facility in north Carolina," she said softly.

"That is good," Edward said. "Everyone misses you," he said. "I miss you," he said.

"I miss you too Edward," Bella said. "So much," she said.

"You are going to come home," Edward said. "One way or another I will get you home," he said causing her to look down.

"You're only one man Edward," Bella said softly. "I don't expect you to do anything except be here to talk to me," she said. "And if I have to stay with them my birthday is in seven months," she said. "Once I am eighteen I can come back," she said.

"But he will be with you," Edward said. "Hurting you," he said with anger.

"I will just have to deal with it," Bella said looking down. "I guess," she said. "Look I am tired and I should get to bed I have school tomorrow," she said softly.

"Have faith Bella," Edward said. "Have faith in your father, in my family, and in me," he said causing her to start to tear up.

"I'll try," Bella said before hanging up the phone.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Alice was sitting down at the lunch table a few weeks later. They had talked to Bella on the phone everyday sometimes as many as five times a day. She was trying to keep up hope. The Cullen's just wanted to use their vampire abilities to go to Florida. To save their friend. Their sister. Edwards love.

_+Alice's Vision+ _

_Bella was backing against the headboard of her bed when Phil sat down. "Oh come on," he said touching her knee. _

"_No please," Bella said shaking her head and the tears slipped. _

"_Your mom will be gone for a few days," Phil said pulling her closer. Bella tried to fight him off but he was to strong for her. _

_+End of Vision+ _

"Alice," Jasper said feeling the pain from her. "What is it?" He asked.

"He's there with her," Alice said looking over at Edward.

"That's it," Edward said standing up from the table and heading out. The rest of his family followed after him. They had followed him back to the house to visit Carlisle. It was his day off.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled coming through the house.

"Yes my son," Carlisle said looking over at him.

"Tell him Alice," Edward said looking over at him.

"She's going to get raped again," Alice said causing him to look down.

"Do you still want to just sit here?" Edward asked. "Wait for Charlie to find some way to help her," he said with anger in his eyes. "When you know we can right now," he said firmly.

"Son," Carlisle said. "I know how you feel," he said causing him to jerk away.

"No I don't think you do," Edward said in a firm voice. "I can save her," he said. "I can save her the woman I love," he said feeling a crimson tear slide down his face.

No one had ever seen Edward cry before not ever. "What do you plan on doing?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," Edward said. "Take her," he said firmly. "Hide her," he said.

"Then what?" Carlisle said. "They will come looking for her," he said.

"We can change her," Edward said causing him to look at his son.

"What if she doesn't want to be changed?" Carlisle asked softly. "Have you even told her about this family?" He asked causing him to sigh.

"I just have to do something," Edward said looking down.

"Call her," Carlisle said looking over at him.

_+Alice's Vision+ _

_Bella held up a gun at him standing there with her body battered. "Stay away from me!!" She yelled out at him. "Don't touch me!!" She yelled. _

"_You aren't going to shot me," Phil said coming toward her and then a shot rang out. _

_+End of Vision+_

"Oh no," Alice said now releasing a crimson tear just as Edward's cell rang.

"Its Bella," Edward said looking down at the phone. "Bella," he said into it.

"I shot him," Bella said. "I killed him," she said. "I don't know what to do," she said breathing heavily.

"Bella lock the door," Edward said in a firm voice. "And don't call your dad," he said. "He can't know about this," he said causing her to cry. "I will be there within an hour," he said. "Get out of that room and lock the front door," he said. "Bella," he said.

"Okay," Bella said. "Please come," she said.

"I will be there," Edward said hanging up the phone. "Please don't tell me to stop," he said in a low voice and his father stood up.

"I was going to say I'll book us a flight," Carlisle said going over to the phone.

"Let's go people," Rosalie said heading to her room with Emmett hot on her tail. They had made it to her within five hours since they got their first flight.

Edward rushed over to her door with Carlisle and Esme behind him. The rest of the family to get of the other pressing matter. Like the sounds people may have heard.

"Bella," Edward said causing her to open the door. She was only in a large t-shirt and visible bruises were on her legs. "Oh god," he said looking at her.

"I didn't mean too," Bella said shaking her head.

"We know Bella," Esme said coming over to her.

"Where is he Bella?" Carlisle asked causing her to motion into the room.

"I am going to go to jail aren't I?" Bella asked looking up at Esme. Edward rushed to her side and touched her face gently.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Edward said looking down at her.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Bella asked looking at all of them. "You could get in trouble," she said with panic in her voice.

"Not likely," Esme said causing her to sit down. "We use fake names," she said. "We have many of them which will all be explain to you later but for now we got to take care of this," she said softly.

"I am so tired," Bella said causing her to smile.

"Once we get this place clean up," Esme said. "You can sleep," he said. "I will be back," she said heading into the kitchen to get some cleaning supplies and then went into the back room.

Bella had past out on the couch and within an hour everything was dealt with. They had taken Phil's body into a barrel and brought it out of the house. Everyone now believed that it was a car backfiring thanks to Emmett and Jasper playing around like a couple of goofy kids.

"How did you guys do that so fast?" Bella asked after waking up.

"That's something I will have to explain to you later," Edward said touching her face. "But right now you need to tell your mother that Phil has left and to come back home," he said.

"But the blood," Bella said causing him to touch her face.

"Gone," Edward said causing her to look down.

"I am sorry I put you through this," Bella said looking down.

"You did nothing wrong," Carlisle said in a soft gentle voice. "We are your family now," he said causing her to smile up at them. "But we must go," he said in a low voice.

"Where?" Bella asked.

"Forks," Carlisle said. "We will call you when we get there," he said. "I have a feeling that you will be back home with us soon," he said causing her to stand up.

"Bella," Edward turned to face her. "You are my life now," he said touching her face.

"I gotta call my mom now," Bella said causing him to nod and kiss her gently on the forehead. She watched them leave and then waited to call her mother late that night.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Renee had come home frantic that the man she loved had left her. She hadn't said to words to Bella since she had been home. "Mom," Bella said looking at her.

"This is all your fault," Renee said. "Because you made up those stories he left me," she said glaring at her. "I want you to leave this house," she said.

"Where do you want me to go?" Bella asked looking at her with shock.

"Your dads I don't care" Renee said glaring at her. "Just go," she said causing her to walk into her room and she began to cry. She looked at the spot that Phil had once laid and cried some more.

Charlie hadn't gotten that call that made him happier that he ever could. Renee was giving up custody of their daughter to him and she would be arriving today. He filed the papers perfectly because he didn't want his wife coming back to take her from him again. Bella was still plagued with nightmares and the guilt of killing someone. But she had to she couldn't let him touch her again.

"The Cullen's are all waiting at the house," Charlie said with a smile. "They can't wait to see you," he said laughing. "I think that Edward boy likes you," he said.

"Dad," Bella said causing him to raise his hand and she sighed looking at her home. They got out of the car and decided to wait for her bags. Emmett was the first one out to her and hugged her close.

"I got guitar hero," Emmett said. "If you want to play," he said.

"Sure," Bella said. "I could always use a good victory today," she said.

"Bella," Alice said hugging her close. "I am so glad you are home," she said.

"Me too," Bella said shaking hands with Jasper because he didn't like to hug for some reason. Then she went to Rosalie, Esme, and Carisle. Then to Edward.

"Hey," Edward said softly.

"Hey," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Okay," Charlie said. "Why don't we get her stuff inside guys?" He asked all of them.

"Right stuff," Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"I missed you Bella," Edward said touching her face.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked. "Not that is bothers me but," she said. "Why are your hands always so cold?" She asked touching them.

"Um…," Edward said. "There is something I have to tell you but later," he said causing her to nod.

"Okay," Bella said softly. "But I am hungry," she said heading into the house with him behind her.

The Cullen's had left a few hours later to give the father and daughter time alone. "How are you feeling girl?" Charlie asked.

"So glad to be home," Bella said. "Thank you for never giving up," she said.

"Never kid," Charlie said softly. "Never," he said softly.

"Are you still going fishing with Billy?" Bella asked causing him to shake his head. "I think you should I mean you haven't been out of the house I am assuming from the stack of papers," she said.

"I don't want to leave you alone," Charlie said softly.

"I will be fine," Bella said. "I am just going to sleep," she said. "Okay," she said.

"Alright," Charlie said. "But I am calling every hour," he said.

"Okay dad," Bella said. "Goodnight," she said heading up the stairs. She went to take a shower that night and then came back into her room. She changed before heading to bed.

Bella stirred in her sleep that night dreaming of her shooting Phil. She jolted up in bed and in the corner of her room stood Edward. "Edward," Bella said.

"Don't be frighten," Edward said. "I came through the window," he said.

"Okay," Bella said sitting up and he sat down.

"There is something I need to tell you Bella," Edward said. "Something I have been wanting to tell you since the day those guys attacked you," he said causing her to look down.

"What?" Bella asked causing him to take a deep breath.

"Me and my family were aren't human," Edward said causing her to arch her eyebrow.

"What do you mean not human?" Bella asked looking at him.

"We are," Edward said looking down.

"Hey," Bella said touching his hand. "You can tell me anything," she said.

"We are vampires," Edward said causing her to look in complete shock.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella had remained silent for the past five minute when he went to speak. She raised her hand, stood up from her bed, and paced around the room. "Like vampires," she said.

"Yes," Edward said.

"Like coffins, stake through the heart, can't go out in the sun vampire?" Bella asked causing him to snicker at her and standing up heading over to her.

"Coffins no," Edward began. "But we don't sleep," he said. "No stake through the heart we have to be ripped apart and burned to be killed as far as going in the sun well that is something I really need to show you," he said causing her to nod.

"I am friends with vampires," Bella said nodding her head. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yes," Edward said nodding his head.

"What did you do with Phil?" Bella asked.

"Like we said," Edward said causing her to nod. "But we used one of our many fake names to get on the plane," he said causing her to nod her head. "I know this might be a lot for you," he said.

"A lot," Bella said laughing turning to the window.

"I know that you must think I am a monster," Edward said causing her to turn back.

"You are not a monster," Bella said. "I am the monster," she said. 'I killed someone," she said. "I can't get his blood off my hands," she said. "I keep seeing his face," she said.

"You had no other choice," Edward said looking at her. "He was going to keep hurting you," he said touching her face. "You had too," he said. "You are not a monster," he said.

"Neither are you," Bella said. "Because if you were you'd have killed me a long time ago," she said causing him to smirk and touch her face gently.

"Its hard not to but my love for you is stronger," Edward said causing her to close her eyes.

"You deserve so much better than me," Bella said causing him to lift her chin up. She opened her eyes to meet his topaz ones.

"That should be the other way around," Edward said kissing her gently. "Is that okay?" He asked causing her to nod her head.

"Slow," Bella said placing her hand on his wrist.

"Always," Edward said kissing her again.

"Lay with me," Bella said. 'I want you hear if I have a nightmare," she said taking his hand and leading him to the bed. They laid down together and she curled up against him.

"I am never going to let anyone hurt you ever again," Edward said stroking her hair. "Never again," he said soothingly. Bella closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Bella didn't have nightmares that night mainly because she knew Edward was with her. He was her protect her, her love, and her life. That next morning he was gone and she went to shower. Bella walked out of the house and stopped in her tracks. There was a red F-150 in her driveway.

"What?" Bella asked looking over at Edward.

"Its not your old truck but its red," Edward said causing her to rush over to him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him firmly.

"I can't believe you," Bella said. "But I can't," she said.

"Yes you can," Edward said. "Besides I can't take it back now," he said causing her to smile. "Want to go for a ride?" He asked causing her to nod.

"Yeah," Bella said taking the keys and they went to diner. "So," she said. "What do you guys eat?" She asked causing him to smile.

"Animals," Edward said. "We consider ourselves vegeterians," he said causing her to laugh. "I love the way you laugh," he said touching her face.

"I love the way you make me feel," Bella said. "I have never felt safer with anyone in my life," she said causing him to take her hand.

"Have you ever played baseball?" Edward asked causing her to arch her eyebrow.

"No," Bella said shaking her head. "Not once," she said.

"Well you will today," Edward said taking her hand. "Come on," he said. "My family is waiting and I want to test that truck off road," he said.

"I thought it was mine," Bella said causing him to laugh. They came into the woods that day and she smiled at all of them.

"Its really good to have you back with us Bella," Esme said softly. "Now sit and watch," he said causing her to smile at them.

Bella sat down on the grass watching them play baseball. Edward was headed up to bat and he came over to her. "I need some good luck," Edward said causing her to laugh and kiss him.

"Good luck," Bella said as he put the hat on her head.

"Come on man," Emmett said glaring over at them. "We got things to do," he said causing him to laugh and head to plate.

Edward was about to hit the ball when he took in the scent. "Dogs," he growled.

"On our land," Emmett said with his eye turning black. Bella stood up when she saw Jacob coming over to them with some friends behind him.

"Bella," Jacob said causing her to arch her eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked looking over at him.

"You need to get away from them," Jacob said rushing to her. "Its not safe," he said reaching out to her but Edward got in the way.

"Get away from her dog," Edward said growling at her.

"Why are you trespassing?" Carisle asked stepping in front of his son. "We have not done anything to cross the treaty," he said firmly.

"Bella," Jacob said. "Is a friend," he said. "I have to keep her safe," he said.

"Safe," Bella said. "They have been keeping me safe since day one," she said. "And where were you this entire time friend?" She asked causing him to look down.

"I didn't know," Jacob said. "If I had known," he said.

"It doesn't matter," Bella said. "They are family," he said. "And I am staying," she said.

"No you are not," Jacob said glaring at her.

"Take a step back!!" Emmett growled looking over at the other wolves.

"Just go Jacob," Bella said. "I don't know what you are," she said. "But I will tell my dad and I am sure you don't want to upset Billy," she said causing him to bit his lip in anger.

"This isn't over," Jacob said walking away from them. Edward turned to her causing his eyes to go soft and touched his face.

"Okay," Bella said. "What the hell was that?" She asked causing them to sigh.

"I will see you all at home," Edward said taking her hand in his. He led her to the truck, to the meadow, and explained the entire story.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Edward had explained everything to Bella about the wolves and vampires. She couldn't believe that she was surrounded by mystical creature. She had stayed cleared of Jacob mainly because she was pissed that he would act that way with her. That made Edward's job a lot easier for now. Because he knew he wouldn't give up. Bella woke up one Saturday morning and found Edward next to her.

"Hey," Bella said with a smile.

"Hello my love," Edward said running his hand down her arm.

"What do you have plan for today?" Bella asked causing him to smile.

"Anything that you have planned," Edward said touching her face gently.

"How about back to sleep?" Bella asked causing him to laugh.

"Its already ten," Edward said causing her to look up.

"Please," Bella said. "At least until noon," she said causing him to sigh

"Alright," Edward said. "Go back to sleep my beautiful Bella," he said kissing the top of her head. She closed her eyes and drifted back into her slumber.

Edward had went down stairs just before she was to get up to make her some lunch. She came down the stairs and he turned around to smile at her. "Lunch," he said holding up a sandwhich.

"That's great," Bella said coming over to the table and he set it down in front of her. Edward stared at her intently just as the strap of her tank top fell off her shoulders.

Edward swallowed the venom that began to pull in her throat. "Bella," he said.

"What?" Bella asked looking up at him.

"Could you look a little less appealing at this moment?" Edward asked causing her to look at her strap.

"Sorry," Bella said lifting up her strap. "I'll go get a sweater," she said about to get up but he sped up to the room and then back down with a sweater.

"Here," Edward said softly. "I like the blue on you," he said causing her to smile.

"I thought I was suppose to look less appealing," Bella said causing him to smile.

"I met in a sexual way," Edward said causing her to look down. "Oh Bella," he said. "I am sorry that was insentitive of me," he said causing her to look up.

"Look its not that I don't want to," Bella said. "But I just," she said shaking her head.

"Hey," Edward said raising her chin. "Its fine," he said. "I am not ready control wise anyway," he said causing her to nod. "And even if I was I would never force myself on you," he said touching her face.

"I know that," Bella said with a smile on her face. "Anyways," she said taking a deep breath. "I was thinking about going shopping today," she said causing the door to burst open.

"Did you say shopping?" Alice asked. "I was coming by to remind Edward to go hunting and then I heard that beautiful word out of your mouth," she said with a smile.

"Alice leave her alone," Edward said. "And why do I need to go hunting?" He asked. "I am just fine," he said causing her to look over at him.

"I don't know I just had a vision of you going hunting today," Alice said. "And I was going shopping with her," she said firmly.

"Fine," Edward said. "I am sorry about our day dear," he said causing to stand up.

"Forget it," Bella said. "You have to listen to Alice," she said kissing him softly. "I will be fine," she said in a low voice. "Tonight you can come over and watch movies with me," she said softly.

"Okay," Edward said kissing her again. "Bye Alice," he said heading out of the house.

"Let me get dressed and we'll go," Bella said heading up the stairs going to change. They had went to the stores in Seatle and then went to lunch.

"What brought on the sudden need to shop?" Alice asked causing her to sigh.

"I just wanted some clothes of my own," Bella said. "Not from my old life," she said looking down.

"It must be hard for you," Alice said looking down. "To have your mom not believe you," she said causing her to nod her head.

"Its like she couldn't even care about me," Bella said with tears in her eyes. "I just don't get you know at all," she said firmly.

"Hey," Alice said wiping her tears. "You have us now and your dad," she said causing her to smile.

"I know," Bella said causing her to sigh.

"What?" Alice asked looking down at her.

"Um," Bella said. "I've been wanting to tell your brother something but I am afraid of his response," she said softly.

"What do you want to tell him?" Alice asked.

"That I love him," Bella said causing her to squeal.

"Oh this is so amazing," Alice said. "And you didn't hear it from me," she said. "But he wants to tell you the same," she said. "He's just thinks you are to fragile right now," she said.

"Really?" Bella asked causing her to nod. "That makes me feel so much better," she said causing her cell phone to ring. "Hello," she said.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said. "I hate to do this to you but I forgot my tools at the house and the boat is down and with two more days out here," he said.

"Okay dad," Bella said. "I will get them to you," she said.

"No I don't want you to go to far," Charlie said. "Just take them to Jake and he will get them to us," he said causing her to sigh. "Bells," he said.

"Oh um sure dad," Bella said closing the phone.

"You have to go to Jacob's?" Alice asked causing her to nod.

"Don't tell Edward," Bella said firmly. "Please," she said causing her to sigh. "He will just get all protective and worried for nothing," she said firmly.

"Well," Alice said. "You are right about that," she said. "Fine," she said. "But if does anything," she said firmly.

"I will call I swear," Bella said raising her hands. "Now come on take me back home," she said standing up from the table.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella had drove up to the Black's house and quickly got out of the truck. "Hey," Jacob said coming over to her and she handed him the box.

"There you go," Bella said starting to walk away and he set down the box.

"Wait," Jacob said grabbing her arm. "Please," he said causing her to turn.

"Look I love Edward," Bella said causing him to look in shock. "And there is noting you can do that will change my mind," she said firmly.

"He could kill you," Jacob said firmly.

"And so could you," Bella said in a firm voice. "Why are you any different then him?" She asked before turning back around to her truck.

Jacob grabbed her by the arm once again and pulled him to her. "You are not leaving," he said with a glare in his eyes.

"Let me go," Bella said pulling away from him and his gripped came tighter. She knew she was going to have a bruise later. "JACOB!!" She yelled. "You are hurting me," he said.

"You are not going anywhere until you come to your senses," Jacob said throwing her over his shoulder and taking her into his house. He took her down to the basement and chained her to the water pipe.

"Jacob let me go," Bella said struggling against the chain. "Edward will find me," she said.

"If he steps one foot on this land," Jacob said. "Its war," he said. "You don't want that do you," he said looking at her. "I have to go take this to dad," he said. "I will be back," he said leaving.

Bella began to struggle against the chains as she heard her truck start. She couldn't believe it not only did he chain her up but he took her truck. "AHHH!!" She yelled out.

Bella thought about calling them but then again her cell phone was in the truck. She looked around the room and then got an idea. She pulled the pin out of her hair and started on the lock. Alice had been pacing back and fourth looking at the phone. "What is up with you?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," Alice said lying through her teeth.

"Alice," Jasper said. "You are worried," he said. "What is that matter?" He asked.

"Bella went over to Jake's house," Alice said causing Edward to come rushing out of his room.

"Why would she go over there?" Edward asked looking down at her.

"Her father needed something," Alice said in a low voice. "And she went," she said. "I haven't had any bad visions but I don't know something isn't right," she said softly.

"How could you let her go?" Edward asked causing her face to go blank.

_+Alice's Vison+ _

_Bella was laying on the ground at the bottom of an embankment surrounded by rocks. There was blood coming from her head. "Help," she said. _

_+End of Vision+ _

"Oh my god," Alice said. "Bella," she said. "She's just outside the Quealitain lands," she said. "She's hurt," she said softly.

"Call Carisle," Edward said in a firm voice.

"They won't get here in time," Rosalie said. "They are at the island," she said.

"Just call them," Edward yelled out rushing out of the house with Alice behind her. Bella had managed to get the chains off her leg and then went running out of the house.

Bella had went running through the woods and then she heard a howl. She looked back in fear and then went running again. She got deep into the woods before she fell down an embankment. Her head fell against the rock and she began to lose consciousness. "Help," she said softly.

Edward went running through the woods with Alice following behind her. "I smell her," he said. "Her pulse is getting weak," he said looking around and the running to the right.

Bella felt herself slipping away and felt a pain in her heart. She would never get a chance to tell the man she loved that she loved him. "I love you Edward," she said before everything went black.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Edward had stopped in his tracks with Alice right on his trail seeing Bella. "BELLA!!" He yelled rushing over to her at vampire speed. "Bella," he said lifting her in his arms.

"Oh god," Alice said looking at the blood coming from her head. "What happened?" She asked then she growled. "The dog is near," she said.

"I have no time for that," Edward said glaring at her. "Come on baby," he said. "Wake up," he said shaking her awake and Alice checked her pulse.

"She's dying Edward," Alice said with sadness in her voice.

"SHUT UP!!" Edward yelled. "She is not," he said. "Come on show them," he said stroking her face. "I need you to live," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Edward," Alice said. "You have to change her," she said. "That is the only way you are ever going to have her in your life," she said firmly.

"No I can't," Edward said shaking his head.

"Yes," Alice said. "That must have been the reason I sent you hunting," she said. "You have to turn her or she is gonna die," she said firmly.

"She'll be dead if I turn her," Edward said firmly. "She'll be a monster," he said.

"Quit being so self righteous," Alice said causing him to glare at her. "You love her you want to be with her and I know she wants the same," she said. "Change her," she said sternly.

Edward laid her down on the ground and then placed her wrist to her mouth. He sank his teeth in her skin and began her transformation. He was torn. He wanted her to be with him forever. But would this be the thing she wanted. Would she want to be with him forever?

Jacob had watched from the side seeing her being changed into a monster. He went running to talk to his pack and tell them that the treat had been broken. It was time for war. Edward had stopped just in time and then went away from her. "Take her back to the house," he said before leaving.

Alice lifted up in her arms and then took her back to the house. The gash on her head began to heal from the healing powers of the venom. "What happened?" Emmett asked rushing over to help her.

"Take her to the guest room," Alice said causing Emmett to nod his head. "She was dying he had to change her," she said. "But he left," she said. "This is all my fault," she said.

"No its not," Rosalie said. "Look Jasper and I will go look for him," she said. "Emmett and you stay here until Carisle and Esme come home," she said. "It'll be fine sis," she said causing her to nod.

"I'll be back my love," Jasper said kissing her softly.

"I love you," Alice said causing him to kiss her again. She went up to the room to find her some clothing and to give her a bed bath.

"How long before she wakes?" Emmett asked not remembering much from his change.

"About three days," Alice said causing him to nod.

"I can't believe it," Emmett said. "Edward should be happy right?" He asked.

"He never wanted to turn her," Alice said. "At least not without her permission he scared of her reaction the most," she said firmly.

"What are we going to tell her father?" Emmett asked causing her to sigh deeply.

"I don't know," Alice said running her hand along her face and Emmett came to hug her. Edward was leaning against the rock in silence.

"Edward," Jasper said coming over to him. "Your love is waiting for you," he said.

"She won't love me," Edward said. "Not after I did this without her knowledge," he said.

"You don't know that," Rosalie said firmly. "Now quit feeling sorry for yourself and get your ass back to her," she said glaring at him and he growled at her.

"You love her Edward," Jasper said. "And I can see she loves you," he said. "Go to her don't let her wake up like this alone," she said causing him to sigh and the rush back to the house.

Carisle and Esme had arrived a few hours later to take care of the situation. Jacob had told the pack and they were enranged. "We have to defend Bella," Sam said firmly.

"She is no longer Bella," Jacob said. "She is a monster," he said.

"We must kill them," Quil said causing his brother to snarl in anger. "For Bella," he said.

"FOR BELLA!!" They all said in unisons but the truth was they didn't know the whole truth. Jacob was keeping a secret from the pack and doing this from his own agenda.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Edward was sitting next to Bella on the bed and stroking her hair gently. He could hear her heart starting to slow down by the minute. "I am so sorry Bella," Edward said. "But I had to," he said. "I couldn't' risk losing you again," he said. "And if you hate me I will accept that but I love you so much," he said firmly.

"Edward," Carlisle said coming into the room.

"Yes," Edward said sitting up.

"There is a problem," Carlisle said causing him to take in the sent of the dog.

"Dogs," Edward said rushing out of the room and out the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked glaring at her.

"You broke the treaty," Sam said glaring at her. "This means war," he said firmly.

"This is all his fault," Alice said glaring over at Jacob. "She was running from him," she said. "And then she fell hitting her head we had no other choice," she said firmly.

"Jacob," Sam said turning back to them. "Is this true?" He asked.

"No of course not," Jacob said lying through her teeth. "I would never hurt Bella," he said. "Unlike this bloodsucker right here," he said glaring at Edward.

"Then," Carlisle said. "You can wait for Bella to wake," he said. "And listen to her side of the story," he said firmly.

"I agree that is fair," Sam said causing all of them to nod.

"What?!" Jacob asked. "No we have to destroy them," he said glaring at him.

"No we don't," Sam said sternly. "What has gotten into you?" He asked. "When will she wake?" He asked causing him to look down at his watch.

"About another couple of days," Carlisle said firmly. "She will wake and we will ask her," he said firmly.

"What if they coach her?" Jacob asked causing him to sigh.

"One of your with the exception of Jacob are welcome to stay," Edward said glaring over at him. "So that away there is no worry," he said firmly.

"Seth," Sam said looking back at her. "Could you miss a couple days of school?" He asked.

"Sure," Seth said nodding his head.

"Are you hungry dear?" Esme asked always playing the mother roll.

"Do you have sandwich meat?" Seth asked causing her to nod and lead him into the house.

"We are going no Jacob," Sam said grabbing his arm. "Don't make me force you," he said glaring. The wolves headed back into the woods and Edward went up to see Bella.

"How is she?" Edward asked looking over at Carlisle.

"Her head wound is fine," Carlisle said. "Completely healed," he said. "And her heart is slowly at the normal pace so only time will tell," he said firmly.

Edward laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Seth had stayed around Bella to make sure that she was being tampered with. Finally she was nearing the end of her change. Carlisle was by her side checking her pulse every five minute. "They're here," Seth said taking in the scent.

"Send them in," Carlisle said firmly. "She is going to be awake soon," he said firmly. Seth went out of the room and then led them inside.

The Cullen's stood by Bella ready to defend her from the wolves at all cost. Edward looked over at his father and he nodded his head. She shot up out of the bed and looked around. "Bella," he said.

"What happened?" Bella asked. "Where is Jacob?" She asked looking around.

"Where is Jacob?" Alice asked looking over at him.

"He didn't come," Sam said. "He took off last night," he said firmly. "Did Jake hurt you?" He asked.

"He wanted me to stay away from Edward," Bella said. "He chained me in the basement and then left me there," she said. "I got out but he followed and then I fell," she said.

"Thank you," Sam said. "And we are sorry," he said. "The treaty is still intact," he said firmly. Carlisle nodded his head watching them all head out.

"What is going on?" Bella asked causing Edward to sit in front of her.

"I had to change you," Edward said causing her to look down. "You were going to die," he said.

"I am vampire," Bella said softly.

"Yes," Edward said causing her to look down. "Say something," he said causing her to look up.

"My dad," Bella said causing him to look down.

"He thinks you got lost in the woods," Edward said. "He is still searching for you," he said causing her to not her head.

"I want to go see him," Bella said looking up at him.

"You can't Bella," Edward said. "You could kill him," he said sadly.

"Wow," Bella said softly. "So um that means I am alone," she said softly.

"No," Alice said coming over to her. "You have us," she said. "I know this is hard," she said causing Bella too rub her throat.

"My throat hurts," Bella said causing them to exchange looks.

"You need to go hunting," Edward said causing her to stand up from the bed. They headed out into the woods where he would teach her how to hunt.

The Cullen's exchanged looks with one another knowing this might be harder then they thought. Not only for Bella. But for Edward.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella was going hunting for her first time and she was more than nervous. Edward came up behind her as they walked into his back yard that led into the woods. "First things first," he said softly.

"What?" Bella asked never meeting his gaze.

"We need to teach you to fly," Edward said causing her to take a deep breath. "You'll do fine," he said grabbing her hand and she moved it quickly.

"What do I do?" Bella asked.

"Get on my back," Edward said. "We'll try something small," he said leaving her to comply.

Edward ran them half way up a tree and set her down on the branch. "What do I do?" She asked looking over at him and he never met her gaze.

"Follow my lead," Edward said flying off the branch into another one. Bella took a deep breath knowing that her coordination wasn't that great. "You'll be fine," he said from the other branch.

Bella closed her eyes as she jumped towards the other branch perfectly. "Oh my god," she said. "I did it I actually did it," she said looking down.

"Okay," Edward said. "Now time to hunt," he said firmly.

"How?" Bella asked.

"Just listen," Edward said. "It comes naturally," he said causing her to close her eyes. They had been hunting for hours and she was a natural.

Edward gazed over at her as she finished ripping apart a deer. He still couldn't read her thoughts. He figured with her being a vampire he would be able too because he blood wouldn't be an issue.

"Please talk to me," he said but she didn't move. "I still can't read you," he said shaking his head. "I knew it," he said causing her to look up.

"Knew what?" Bella asked causing his eyes to brighten.

"That," Edward began looking away from her. "That you would hate me for changing you," he said causing her to look up at him.

"I don't hate you for anything," Bella said with him looking to meet her gaze. "I love you Edward," she said touching his face. Edward knew if he had a heart it would be beating rapidly.

"You do?" Edward asked causing her to nod her head.

"And eventually I was going to ask you to turn me," Bella said. "Because I wanted to be with you forever," she said softly. "It's just," she said. "I want more time with my father," she said.

"Oh my sweet Bella," Edward said wrapping his arms around her.

"He is gonna think I am dead Edward," Bella said. "And I never got to tell him how much he has change my life and how much I love him," she said resting her forehead against his chest.

"I am so sorry my love," Edward said rocking her in his arms.

"I am still hungry," Bella said causing him to laugh.

"Come on," Edward said helping her up. "Race you," he said with a smile. "One….two," he said causing her to take off. "THAT'S CHEATING!!" He yelled out chasing after her.

They went back to the house a few hours later and he led her to his room. Actually it was now their room she was his and he was hers for eternity. "I got a bed," Edward replied.

"But I don't sleep," Bella said. "Are you planning on something else happening?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"No not ever," Edward said. "I would never force you," he said causing her to laugh.

"I was teasing," Bella said. "Come here," she said wrapping her arms around him. Edward kissed the top of her head and stroked her back.

"Just in case I didn't mention it," Edward said. "I love you too," he said causing her to smile. It was true she was still hurting from the fact she would never see her father but she had Edward.

That was something to hope for.

Bella came down with him causing everyone to look over at her. She went over to Alice and Rosalie. "I guess this means were sister now," she said causing them to smile at her.

"Oh welcome home Bella," Alice said holding her close to her. "You are going to love it really," she said causing him to smile.

"I will take your word for it," Bella said looking at them and then Esme came over to her. "It's going to be great to have a mom that loves me," she said hugging her close.

"Always dear," Esme said stroking her hair.

"Um," Edward states. "Alice maybe you should take her shopping," he said receiving a glare form Bella.

"That would be great," Alice said. "Come on let me get my purse," she said heading to her room and then rushed back down. "We are going to have so much fun," she said taking her hand.

Rosalie grabbed her purse, gave Emmett a kiss, and then followed behind her. Edward listened until she was far enough away from the house. "Why did you do that?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah ," Emmett said. "I mean if you want to get laid you can't piss her off," he said causing Esme to smack him in the back of the head. "OW!!" He yelled touching the back of his head.

"I want to bring her father back here," Edward said. "I want her to get to say goodbye," he said in a firm voice and Carlisle sighed deeply.

"That is really dangerous son," Carlisle said firmly. "What if he doesn't understand?" He asked.

"I think he loves his daughter enough to understand," Edward said causing them to look at each other. "I mean it's up to all of us but I think it would be the best thing for her," he said. "But we are going to have to leave this town teach her to control her hunger and she can't be around people," he said.

"You really do love her," Esme said causing him to nod his head.

"Let's go," Carlisle said grabbing the keys to his car with Edward following behind him. Alice had taken her everywhere and gotten her so many clothes.

"You are nuts," Bella said looking at all the bags in the car.

"Welcome to my club," Rosalie said causing Alice to glare at her.

"Now we go home and play dress up," Alice said clapping her heads and Bella sighed deeply. They came back to the house and walked through the door laughing.

Alice dropped some of her bags with a shocked look on her face. "I didn't see this coming," she said.

"What?" Bella asked pushing her way through and then her eyes went wide. "Daddy," she said looking over at her father on the couch.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Charlie stood up from the couch moving over to her and she stepped back form him. She could hear that sound of his heart and the flow of his blood. "What is it Bells?" Charlie asked looking worried.

"Its okay," Edward said holding her arm. "We got you," he said with Emmett coming to her right side.

"She's still young," Carlisle said firmly. "Your blood is very tempting," he said.

"I am so sorry daddy," Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Bells," Charlie said staying in place. "This isn't your fault," he said. "I am so glad these people gave you a second chance," he said causing her to smile.

"I miss you," Bella said causing him to smile at her.

"I miss you too kid," Charlie said with tears in his eyes. "Come on now," he said. "You can't make an old man cry," he said wiping them away with his sleeve.

"I never thought I get to say goodbye," Bella said knowing that if she could cry she would be.

"How did this happen?" Charlie asked causing her to sit down with him.

"As you know the Cullen's are vampires," Bella began. "Well Jacob and his friends are wolves as in werewolves," she said causing him to look down.

"Okay," Charlie said softly. "I am gonna need a beer after this," he said sitting back down.

"And they are enemies," Bella said. "Jacob didn't like that I was with Edward," she said. "And when I went over there to give you the tool boxes he chained me in the basement," she said.

"I am gonna kill him!!" Charlie yelled out at her.

"Dad," Bella said sternly causing him to calm. "Anyway I broke free using the technique you should me to pick a lock when I was four," she said laughing.

"That is my girl," Charlie said looking at her proudly.

"But I fell because he was chasing me," Bella said. "And I hit my head," she said. "I was gonna die so um…Edward changed me and here I am," she said causing him to nod.

"What did Jacob want?" Charlie asked.

"For me to leave Edward and be with him," Bella said causing him to clench his fist. "Look this is not the guys or Billy's fault," she said. "They didn't know," she said causing him to nod.

"What does this mean for us?" Charlie asked causing her to sigh.

"Well first you have to plan my funeral," Bella said. "We are leaving," she said causing him to look down.

"But you are more than welcome to come visit," Carlisle said coming over to him. "Once we get settled I will send you the address," he said. "But if she stay she could cause a massacre," he said.

"I love you so much," Charlie said looking over at her.

"I love you too," Bella said taking a deep breath. "Get me closer," she said causing them to nod. "When I get strong I will be able to hug you again," she said with him looking down.

"When do you leave?" Charlie asked causing her to look up.

"By the end of this week," Edward said causing him to nod.

"Then I will be over here everyday after work," Charlie said. "If that is okay," he said looking at them.

"Of course," Edward said causing him to nod his head. "But you must not tell anyone," he said causing him to nod.

"I am a cop," Charlie said. "I know how to keep a secret," he said firmly. "But I really need a drink," he said standing up. "I will be here tomorrow," he said causing her to nod her head.

Bella watched his dad's car drive away and she looked over at Edward. "Will he keep the secret?" She asked causing him to nod his head.

"He loves you," Edward said softly. "He would never hurt you," he said causing her to nod.

"Thank you," Bella said. "All of you," she said with a smile on her face.

"You are family," Alice said. "We do anything for our family," she said with a smile.

"Come on," Edward said taking her hand. "Let's go for a walk," he said firmly. Emmett smirked at his brother walked out of the house with Bella.

"Someone is getting laid," Emmett said causing Rosalie to smack him in the back of the head. She shook her head and started to walk away. "Baby," he said following her.

"Come on Jasper," Alice said. "Let's watch some TV," she said leading him to the couch.

"Your children are nuts," Esme said shaking her head.

"Our children love," Carlisle said wrapping his arms around her waist. Bella and Edward walked into the meadow after running for about five minutes.

Bella laid down on her back in the grass and Edward laid down next to her. He laid on his side and gazed down at her body. "How did I get so lucky?" She asked looking up at him.

"What do you mean you got so lucky?" Edward asked looking down at her. "I waited my whole life for you," he said leaning down to kiss her softly.

Bella ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he granted her entrance. He ran his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He pulled his lips away from her receiving a whimper. Then he received a moan as he trailed his kiss to her neck. "Edward," she moaned out as he sucked on the flesh.

"What is it love?" Edward asked running his hand along the side of her body. He skimmed past her breast and she gasped at his touch.

"I need you," Bella said causing him to look into her eyes. There eyes were both black filled with lust for one another. "I want you," she said touching his face.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked causing her to nod her head. Then he crashed his lips against hers and ran his hand along her body.

Bella helped him removed his jacket and he laid her down on top of it. They went back to kissing and slowly removing each others clothes. Edward kissed his way down to the center of her chest and then took one of her breast into his mouth. "Oh," she moaned out.

Edward took his time teasing each of her perfect perky breasts. He loved the sounds he got in return and then something surprised him. She flipped them both over so that he was on his back. "I forgot that you are stronger than me," Edward said. "But it won't last for long," he said.

"But for now," Bella said kissing his lips fully. Edward knew that if his boxers were off he would have entered the naked beauty before him for sure.

Bella ran her lips across his neck, across his collarbone, down his chest. Edward eyes went wide as she began to venture lower. She slipped his boxers off of him and tossed them with their others clothes. It was only a matter of seconds that she took him into her mouth.

"Oh my love," Edward said with his eyes rolling back. She began to suck on him gently letting the pressure in him slowly begin to build. "Bella," he moaned out.

Edward had never felt such intense pleasure before and he didn't expect her to do that. But he wasn't going to complain either. She began to pick up the pace driving him insane. "Oh god," he said with his eyes rolling back. "Bella I'm…..I'm gonna…..oh BELLA!!" He yelled shooting his himself inside of her.

Bella licked the rest of him up before going back to kissing him. He then got that lust back in his eyes and flipped them over so she was on her back. "My turn," he said moving down to her hot core at vampire speed. Before she got a chance to protest he slowly slide him tongue across her folds.

"Oh Edward," Bella said closing her eyes slightly.

"You like that my love?" Edward asked licking her again.

"Please Edward," Bella moaned out.

"Please what?" Edward asked looking up at her.

"I need you," Bella said pushing her center closer to his face.

"What do you need?" Edward asked causing her to glare up.

"I need you inside of me!!" Bella said causing him to plug his tongue into her core. He began going at a fast pace causing her to grip his hair. "OH GOD!" She yelled out.

Edward was enjoying the taste of her body she was the most amazing thing to him. She was beautiful, strong, intelligent, and tasted divine. "I am about to," she said gasping for air that she didn't need anymore. "EDWARD!!" She yelled out tossing her head back wildly.

Bella felt him lick the rest of her up and then kissed his way back up. "My sweet sweet Bella," he said nibbling on her ear.

"Edward more," Bella said lifting her him to his and he groaned. "I need you inside of me," she begged for him and that was all it took.

Edward thrust himself inside of her and she moaned out in pleasure. He pushed himself deeply but slowly inside of her each time. That was driving her crazy she needed him to move faster.

"Edward….god….move faster," Bella moaned out running her nails on his back.

Edward obliged her request moving faster for her but then he needed someone. He began to pound himself harder into her sending screams of pleasure for her mouth. "Oh Bella," Edward grunted.

"Oh Edward….uhhhh…..oh yes," Bella said throwing her head back. He lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder and began going deeper. "YES!!....that is the spot…" she moaned out.

"Oh Bella I am about to go," Edward said feeling his pressure build.

"Me too," Bella said feeling herself clamp down around him. He pounded into her harder sending them both of the edge. "Oh god," she said softly as he collapsed on top of her.

"Wow," Edward said looking down at her.

"That was amazing," Bella said touching his face.

"I love you my sweet Bella," Edward said looking down at her.

"I love you more," Bella said kissing him again and looked down.

"What is it my love?" Edward asked looking down at her.

"I am just so scared," Bella said. "I am scared that I will hurt people," she said. "Scared that I will mess up things for your family," she said causing him to sigh.

"First off they are our family now," Edward said touching her face. "And I will be there every step of the way for you," he said in a firm voice and she smiled at him.

"I trust you," Bella said kissing him softly.

"Good," Edward said. "Now let me hold you," he said wrapping his arms around her. They laid their in their meadow for the last time. Tomorrow their new lives together would begin.

THE END!!!


End file.
